The one where Aubrey finds out (Bechloe FRIENDS AU)
by Iwriteandreadthings
Summary: One shot, Bechloe AU FRIENDS What happens when Aubrey sees what her two friends have been up to for the past months.


Aubrey just arrived at the hotel where the bellas were staying for the USO tour, the other bellas arrived a little earlier considering all their individual schedules were different and she had to finish some last minute work at the retreat camp before she can finally get off, she realized that the window on her room was exactly opposite chloe's she was about to call the room number when suddenly she saw beca, she was there and she was hugging chloe from the back, kissing her on the neck and slowly pulling down the zipper of that dress chloe was wearing and then it hit her. What the hell was happening? she had no idea about this and all she can do was scream and close her eyes while she turned around only to see fat amy with jessica and ashley at her door "aubrey what is happening?" fat amy quickly asked "what is happening?you tell me!look at that window and tell me what is that!?" Aubrey didn't know how to feel she just witnessed her two friends getting it on like wild rabbits "oh my god this is bad, okay just come here and we'll explain" "yeah just take a deep breath and let us tell you what is going on" is what all jessica and ashley had to help aubrey calm down.

"Okay so you're telling me this has been going on for 6 months?"Aubrey asked amy as the three explained to her what clearly was a situation she had no idea about. "Yes i know because beca is my roommate and these two know because chloe is their roommate" fat amy replied "they didn't want to tell you because well because of this kind of reaction" jessica added "well don't get me wrong i'm happy for them and i saw it coming but oh my god" while aubrey was still in a state of shock she saw the three bickering like parents on wether they should tell beca and chloe about this but she wanted to have some fun with this secret "i think we should keep it, i wanna play with this situation for a little while" Fat amy was very intrigued "and how are we gonna do that?" "I'm gonna try and seduce beca and we're gonna see how they'll react" aubrey had some thoughts but settled with this one which obviously is not going to be hard cause duh.

It was dinner time and all the bellas were together, beca and chloe were sitting side by side and aubrey purposely sat beside beca. "So beca...i heard being a music producer can be very stressful and i know a way to take all that stress off, if you want i can come by later at your hotel room to teach you some stuff" she asked seductively with her hand on beca's lap. Beca didn't know what was going on, she was confused and maybe a bit scared of this aubrey because well let's face it aubrey never looked at her in that way before. "Uhm aubrey you okay? Is there something you wanna tell me?" aubrey looked at her and grabbed her hand "Well there is...but you're the only person I can't tell it to, and the person i want to tell it to the most" she caught chloe's reaction, her face looking very confused and jealous and a bit scared all at the same time. The whole night was aubrey getting all cuddly with beca with some lingering touches at some very inappropriate places. "Okay i think i'm gonna head upstairs to fix some laundry, beca wanna do it with me?" chloe asked "sure i'll do it with ya" beca quickly replied "wow i didn't know you two do laundry together now" aubrey asked seriously "ha yeah well that's us" beca replied nervously and as if she wasn't nervous enough aubrey grabbed her hand passing her room number with a note that says call me.

"Chloe, babe you have to believe me. Aubrey was definitely flirting with me look she even gave me her room number with a call me note" chloe was at beca's room trying to fit all the pieces together with how the evening just went "i know bec, i saw her hands on your lap and heard everything, but why?" chloe can't think of any reason why aubrey will do this "Can't it be just because of me, i mean i AM pretty hot" beca swear she saw chloe's eyes rolled "yea well there's that but there has to be something else...unless" "unless what chloe?" "Unless she knows! That's the only explanation tbh" beca stood up from their cuddle on the bed "well what about me and my sexy bod and aubrey's possibility of wanting this...wait..SHE KNOWS!" chloe laughed and grabbed beca's waist "well if she knows she still doesn't know that we know she knows" "what do you suggest my lady?" chloe winked at beca and explained her brilliant plan for revenge with aubrey.

"Call her now" chloe couldn't wait to start this so called competition "i am...jeez, wait it's ringing" aubrey answered the phone "hello who is this?" beca looked at chloe for some help but all she got was a laugh "Hey aubrey this is beca, just wondering if maybe you could come by later and maybe...you could teach me how to take all this stress off and maybe...even more" beca asked, now being the seductive one, chloe was beside beca now encouraging her with a dozen of thumbs up and a lot of silent "yes" but what they didn't know was fat amy was in aubrey's room "uuhm well okay i have to get back on about that" aubrey replied and quickly hanged up "she wants me to go to her room!" aubrey exclaimed "what?shawshank will never do that to chloe...wait let me check my phone" fat amy checked her phone and saw beca's message informing her that aubrey knows and she has to keep her mouth shut or hell will break loose "well this explains it, they know that you know" aubrey was shocked "okay but now we have the edge again, they don't know that i know they know i know" aubrey walked to the phone confidently calling beca "hey beca, yea i'll be around there in 10, can't wait".

"Okay you got this babe just pretend like you wanna have sex with her that's all" chloe said while fixing beca's hair and spraying some mint spray in her mouth "what if I can't do this" beca said "of course you can, you're on my team and my team always win" chloe was serious "at this?!" beca retorted "just go get some". While the two were preparing, fat amy and aubrey were doing the same thing. Aubrey wore a dress with some buttons to cover her cleavage and added some perfume fat amy gave her saying it's some kind of a babe magnet. With a bottle of wine and two glasses on her hand she knocked on beca's door and took a deep breath ready to put on a fight. "okay go inside the toilet and hide" beca said to chloe "okay you got this hot stuff" chloe ran off after kissing beca for some good luck.

"Hello aubrey" beca greeted as she open the door "well hello beca, you gonna let me in? I have wine" aubrey said while smirking at beca "well of course, come in come in" aubrey quickly opened the bottle of wine and both of them stood there just quietly drinking "should we take this to the room?" beca blurted "wha?" aubrey a bit too surprised with that "i mean that is why we're here right?" beca asked, building all that remaining confidence she has "oh yea, but first i want you to..rub some lotion on me" now aubrey was blurting stuff out "yes. well i have lotion. I'll get lotion". Beca went straight to the toilet chloe was hiding to get the lotion "okay chlo she's not backing down, she wants me to rub lotion on her" chloe automatically pulls beca in for a kiss "you have a very big reward after this so go and win" beca nodded "hell yea i am". Aubrey was on the front of the door talking to amy while beca was getting the lotion "amy she's not backing down she went to get some lotion" fat amy thinking carefully for a way they can break beca quickly "okay button down woman, beca has to see those boobs she's a sucker for those, now go". Beca got back in the room seeing aubrey with her bra all up front walking towards her "so uhm this is my bra" beca felt like she was gonna die from all these "i can see that..." aubrey walked a bit more closer to beca "i'm gonna kiss you now" beca gulped "not if i kiss you first".

Both of them awkwardly moving closer to each other and before aubrey was about to kiss beca, beca shouted "okay no! I can't do this" aubrey moved away "and why not!?" asking proudly "because i'm with chloe, because i'm in love with chloe" chloe walks out of the toilet looking very surprised with that announcement beca made, beca grabbed chloe's waist and looked at her "i love you chloe" chloe was about to cry her heart very full at this special moment "i love you too beca" they kissed and for a second they forgot aubrey was there "well it's about time"


End file.
